


The Uneventful Days of the Trillizos

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Uneventful [2]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Carlos is having a hard time trying to help his brothers through their trauma.





	The Uneventful Days of the Trillizos

**Author's Note:**

> Revisiting "Uneventful Night" I feel even more guilty that I never tried to deal with Ricardo's trauma and his relationship with his brothers better.  
> Or Francis coming to terms with Arnoldo's death and moving on,but that's for another day maybe.  
> Since I'm on a Twins Mood these days,here it is,it has quite some Carlos too.  
> Blame it on Zack and Cody,the difference is that the Rulo Triplets are just so much hotter than the Sprouse Twig Twins ever were,oops.

"The Rainbow has 6 coloooors!!!" Rulo Ricardo whined.

"Nope,it is 7,my brother,you are very wrong." said Carlos,not taking his focus away from their ping-pong game for even a second.

"Pero Topi says it's-" Ricardo started.

"Topa is wrong,he is not right about everything." Carlos interrupted,the twins gasped,missing the ball,Carlos smirked triumphantly leaving their room to get a snack,Ricardo looked utterly heartbroken.

Rolando gulped,he followed Carlos to the door,whispering to their taller trillizo,gritting his teeth.

"What do you think you're doing,Carliño???"

"I am telling him the truth." Carlos shrugged,Rolando groaned in exasperation.

It's been only 2 months after the Uneventful Night,since it happened at the start of their vacation,all of them had some time to start the long process of healing their deep emotional wounds before having to go back on the road.

Topa even told the Rulos and Francis they could take a bigger break if they wanted,they decided not to,claiming that work can be a good distraction.

Francis actually has found a small,temporary waiter job at a local restaurant,he insists he has to stay busy and the others decided on respecting his decision.

The 4 of them started therapy,they don't really know for how long.

"Please,you gotta be easier on him,just....could you hold back being.....yourself just a little? For him?" Rolando pleaded,still whispering,Carlos frowned,bowing his head slightly,he saw the deep desperation on his shorter triplet's brown eyes.

He nodded once,Rolando gave him a charming yet forced smile and a thumbs up,heading back to the room when it opened slowly "on it's own".

"Are you talking aboooout me? Did I do something wroooong? Are you avooooiding me? Because- cuz if you are,it's okay,reeeally,you can leave,y-you don't need to keep me company all the time- I- you-"

Ricardo started rambling,gesturing wildly,choking on his words occasionaly,trying to supress a sob every now and then,but not his tears,Rolando ran to his younger trillizo,caressing the sweet boy's face,kissing his salt wet cheeks and his disheveled bed hair.

Carlos looked at the scene with eyes that looked cold and calculating but Rolando could see the immense amount of guilt and care in them.

He,Ricardo and Francis are the only ones who can read Carlos like an open book.

How? The purple clad rulo just let them know him,they are the 3 people he trusts the most in the world.

"Ricardiño,we're not avoiding you,we would never,we're just- we-" Rolando tried,he wasn't really sure what to tell his orange clad baby brother,he had Ricardo's head clutched tight over his chest,under his chin.

"We have no idea how to deal with you." Carlos blurted out suddenly,Rolando's eyes widened comically and Ricardo sobbed harder,holding onto Rolando like a vice,with slim shaking arms.

The Rulo Guapo turned his head as much as he could to face the red-haired Rulo,who looked rightfully ashamed with a long,thin hand over his mouth and wide,cold looking blue eyes himself.

"Leave,right,now." Rolando hasn't sounded this serious in a long time,his doe eyes were murderous.

"But-"

"Go,if you know what's best for everyone." Rolando said coldly and Carlos went downstairs without another word.

The twins spent minutes standing like this,Rolando kissed his hermano's hair softly,hands carressing the dark black strands with unusual delicacy until the rulo tierno finally seemed to quiet down a little.

"....Is Carlos riiight?" Rolando swallowed a dry lump in his throat,looking up with watery eyes at the plain white ceiling,the tallest of the rulos was indeed right,the teen guitarist was as lost as their drummer.

"No,he's not."

* * *

After that day,Ricardo started to crawl into Rolando's bed every night,without really asking anymore,his nightmares seemed to have gotten worse ever since.... Carlos.

Dream Carlos would say Ricardo was a stranger to him,disgusting,he doesn't know him anymore therefore doesn't know how to deal with him.

Real Carlos has reluctantly been keeping his distance,he sees Ricardo waking up crying and running to cuddle up to Rolando's side every night.

He has no idea what his brothers are going through but even he knows his choice of words were poor.

He genuinely wants to be there for them.

They look so intimate,so warm and comfortable.

Ricardo closed his eyes shut,nuzzling his nose further into Rolando's neck,draping a careless briefs covered leg over his sibling's waist,the blue rulo grinned contentedly down at the bassist,his hold on Ricardo's shoulder tightening instinctively.

Ever aware of Carlos' alert eyes on them.

Ricardo sighed happily,smiling like Rolando hasn't seen him do in a while,it seemed like he was grinding against Rolando's body and the older twin hated how his mind just seemed to go places,he's sure Ricardo doesn't mean his sleepy affectionate actions to mean anything in that way,Rolando hates this,every night the orange rulo just seems to cuddle closer and closer and it's frustrating because he knows his Orange Rulo too well to know better.

Rolando have feelings for his younger triplet for some time now,did he ever consider acting upon them? 

No.

After the traumatizing incidents? 

Hell no.

Did those events change his feelings at all? 

Nope.

Still he loves to be able to comfort his sweet rulo in any way he can,he bopped his nose against Ricardo's who giggled sweetly in his sleep.

And all seemed right with the world for at least a second.

* * *

_Party rock is in the house toniiiiight_

_Everybody just have a good tiiiiiime_

_And we gon' make you lose your miiiiiind_

Carlos,Francis and Rolando were going insane out of their minds looking for their bassist rulo,the purple rulo was the first to find him after hours looking for him everywhere,dancing and singing carelessly with enviable energy to some mindless 10's song.

It's been 3 months.

He and Carlos barely spoke to each other in the past month.

Rolando and Ricardo had been inseparable,almost glued.

Carlos had enough,he cares about the rulo tierno as much as Rolando does,he opened the door to the large ballet room full of mirrors that used to belong to Lila,then Melody and Francis.

Carlos knows their hardworking waiter has come here quite a few times too.

Rulo Ricardo stopped in his tracks the moment he spotted his taller trillizo,trembling and stammering nonsense,Ricardo went to turn off the speakers,fumbling madly with the remote control,the song getting louder and the raven-haired boy getting even more nervous.

Carlos skipped to his hermano's side,putting a thin hand over the younger's,calmly and quickly turning down the sound then turning the device off altogether.

Carlos put both his hands over Ricardo's twitching one,squeezing it as reassuringly as he could manage,trying to search eye contact,Ricardo swallowed anxiously and tried his hardest to keep his gaze locked with the blue eyed older boy,the drummer straightened up his posture and tried to verbalize everything that has been going on in his head these past weeks.

"I have no idea what you and Rulo Rolando went through or how are you feeling,what I know is that I miss you and I want to help you feel better too,I just need you to tell me how." Carlos said,mostly in a rush of monotone words,to Ricardo,the emotion in his taller brother's eyes and voice were crystal clear.

"Carlos-"

"I expressed myself wrong,I got to work on that,slowly losing a dear brother is great motivation." Carlos awkwardly let go of the sweet rulo's hand and positioned his hands behind his back,looking down at Ricardo with expectant deep blue orbs.

Ricardo smiled sweetly up at the ginger drummer,sweaty from the hours of dancing,he didn't even look tired,the short bassist jumped Carlos,hugging him Impossibly tight.

"You weren't losing me,sillyyyy.I was the one who thought....who thought you didn't love me anymore."

Carlos put one hesitant,trembling hand on Ricardo's back,one single tear falling from his right eye.

"That ..... is impossible,Rulo Ricardo."

Some good 30 minutes later a tired looking Francis and a hopeless looking Rulo Rolando found Ricardo and Carlos doing the "Everyday I'm shuffling" Dance very enthusiastically,the short guitarist didn't know if he cried,laughed or smacked them both over their heads,Francis just grinned relieved and joined them immediately.

Rolando reluctantly ended up joining them too.

That night,Rulo Ricardo and Ricardito crawled to Carlos' bed.

* * *

"Francis,can I ask you something?" Ricardo asked suddenly serious.

The young bassist had offered to help Francis at the restaurant since another waiter called in sick and  _our_  waiter was having to do double his job.

Francis wasn't all that enthused about it at first,Ricardo's a disaster waiter,but it did look like the younger teen was trying and Francis,even still having to work almost double his job AND watch Ricardo,it was still great to have the orange clad rulo around.

It was good,familiar company and Ricardo might be teaching him to have fun and appreciate life in different ways.

Through the Child Lenses the short bassist doesn't seem to ever lose.

The ones Francis lost long ago.

"Of course,what is it?" Francis said through a mouthful of his veggie burger.

They were on lunch break,Francis is only here because Ricardo is here and had excitedly counted down the hours to get to Lunch.

Otherwise he'd forget like every other day.

Ricardo looked away,abandoning his burger and fries to tap on the wooden table like Francis was mindlessly doing.

"Rulo Ricardo?" Francis waved a hand in front of his sweet friend.

"How many colors does the Rainbow have?" 

"What?" 

"The Rainbow,Franciiiis.Topi says it's 6 but Carlos says it's 7,who is right???" Francis couldn't help but chuckle at Ricardo's clear desperation for answers.

"I think...Carlos is right.El Capitán forgot Indigo but nobody had courage to go against him at the time,or now." Francis concluded,going back to his burger,it was really good,the waiter tries to do a mental note on remembering to come back here.

It would be a while until he actually did.

"Cooool! I've been thinking about it a looot and realized that it'll be much cooler if it really were seven colors!!!-" 

After some good 20 minutes of Ricardo's Rainbow talk and how it's been great to be back on the road,playing songs for kids,Francis was about to stand up,motioning Ricardo to do the same so they could be back to work.

"Francis,wait! I want to ask something else..."

"Ricardo,we don't have time-" 

"How does it feel to like-like someone everyone says you're not supposed to?" Ricardo asked in a melancholic manner,getting the last fry from Francis' plate to himself.

Francis sat back down immediately,sighing deeply.6 months in,Francis still can't hear the man's name without a chill going through his whole body.

"W-why would you ask me that,Rulo Ricardo?  _You_  are liking someone....you weren't supposed to?" Francis was terrified of where this conversation must be going,has someone gotten to Ricardo without them knowing? Do Carlos and Rolando know? 

They must already know since Ricardo's aware that it doesn't sound right.

Francis admits he's been a bit distant from the Triplets ever since they went back to the Monorail 3 months ago,Francis had agreed to go too but it wouldn't take long for him to realize he couldn't even get himself close to that kitchen,he still feels guilty for letting Capitán Topa down about it.

And now someone is grooming Ricardo and Francis isn't even-

"Yeah!!! But he's not like old and scaaary or anything,I just- I heard Carlos telling Natalio that I wasn't supposed to like him-" 

"Natalio?! But you said the guy's not old!" Francis said in a panic,his cloudy mind barely registering the younger teen's words.

"It's not Nataalio!!!" Ricardo whined desperately,banging on the table with more force than intended.

Francis slouched back on his seat,inhaling sharply,relaxing back a little,running a relieved hand through his thick hair,oh can't wait for when he finally remembers he should had gone back to work ten minutes ago.

"Just tell me who is it so my heartbeat can resemble a normal rhythm for once." Francis breathed out.

Ricardo bit his lip,dark brown sweet eyes looking terrified at Francis then down at the food scraps,the blue clad waiter sighed patiently,standing up and putting his chair beside the young bassist,putting a tentative,stiff hand on Ricardo's knee.

"I won't judge you,you know who I thought I loved these past years,I think it's safe to assume you won't do worse than me." Francis said in a reassuring tone,Ricardo grinned.

"You might be right,he was so uglyyyy,mine's not,he's really really pretty,though he kinda looks like me ... by kinda,I mean prooobably a lot,but he's prettiest." Ricardo shrugged,his sweet smile not leaving his face,he hasn't even told anything to Francis yet but it just felt great to not be judged.

Francis' eyes widened,his hold on Ricardo's knee tightening just a little,teeth gritting,Ricardo's smile faded slightly,did he say something wrong? 

"Ricardo....are you talking about-" 

"I can't stop thinking about hiiim!!! And you think just like Carlos,don't you?! What do I dooo??" Ricardo stood up in a panicked rambling,Francis held on to the boy's shoulders,trying his best to keep him in place.

"Ricardo! Ricardo! Rulo Ricardo! Please,listen to me,I'm just....surprised okay? I wasn't expecting it,I was honestly expecting a disaster so ... out of everything,this isn't that bad an outcome at all." Francis smiled at the boy in what he hoped was a reassuring manner,Ricardo seemed to buy it and calm down considerably,relaxing under the talented older teen's stiff touch.

"Two things I can guarantee you,Rulo Ricardo: He loves you very much and you're both the same level of pretty." Francis smirked,Ricardo laughed helplessly at that.

* * *

6 months later,a year after the incident,Ricardo couldn't sleep,he's 16 and the Homecoming Party is approaching.

Harmony invited him to go with her,he turned into a blabbering mess and ran away,he didn't have to look back at her to know she was hurt.

It wasn't his intention at all.

He just doesn't know if he's ready for any of this,especially considering the person he'd really like to go with probably 1) Already has plenty of girls asking him out 2) would never see him as anything else but a little brother.

Ricardo cried silently,deciding which bed he should crawl into,Rolando or Carlos?

Carlos is more stiff,just lays there while the orange rulo is sprawled all over his lanky body,Rolando's more responsive,runs his fingers through the silky raven hair identical to his,kisses his forehead,pinches his cheeks and ears.

It was so risky,but Ricardo still has a really hard time trusting anyone that isn't the Rulos,Francis or Topa.

Ricardo stood up carefully,choosing Rolando's bed,the young bassist laid beside the rulo guapo,starting to playfully poke him in the ribs,giggling to himself Rolando laughed and squirmed in his sleep but woke up very annoyed.

"Rickyyy boy,you know you don't have to wake me up to cuddle with me,right?" Ricardo curled away slightly.

"Lo sé,Rolando,pero necesito un favorciito suyoooo...." Ricardo whispered,biting his lip,this was a bad idea,it's not too late to flee the scene,the young guitarist rolled his eyes and sat up,even going as far as turning on the bedside lamp.

"What is it?" Rolando said,tiredly rubbing his sleepy eyes.

It's been a year,he still can't bring himself to say no to Ricardo or even reprimand him without feeling guilty.

Ricardo has been acting more and more like 'himself' lately but Rolando will never see it as anything but his fault as to why the boy is still so untrusting of everyone else,refusing to make new friends or to walk out there alone.

Not that Rolando or Carlos would even let him walk out there alone.Rolando doesn't take his eyes away from his orange clad twin for a second.

He tells himself it's  _only_  to protect the childish teen since he failed miserably the last time.

"Ummm....I- I told you Harmony invited me for Homecoming,right?"

Rolando's very aware,he's the one who suggested it to her,since he himself felt like he couldn't ask his orange clad twin.

"Yeah,Ricardines....that was quite a scene,the whole School knows about it....." Rolando really tried to suppress his chuckles but failing greatly.

"That wasn't funnyyy!" Ricardo protested.

"Yes,it was." Carlos said matter-of-factly,smirking from the other side of the room.

"Carlos!" Rolando whisper-yelled exasperatedly.

"It's okay,it's why I'm heeere...Rolando,would you kiss me?"

If the young guitarist was drinking anything he would have spilled it,as is he just looked like he's seen a ghost and sucked it's color.

"I'm sorry,what?!" Rolando finally managed to say after some good long seconds,Ricardo holding his breath the entire time.

"It's just- just....Harmony invited me to the daaance,she kissed my cheek,Francis says she wants to be my girlfrieeend but I- I-" Ricardo was outright hyperventilating,which worried both his brothers immensely,Carlos stood up to get him chocolate milk and Rolando pulled him closer,one hand going to the sweet boy's hair,the other running soothing circles around his arm.

"Ricardete,Ricardiño,I think,you should just breathe first,okay?" Rolando mumbled softly against the others hair and Ricardo nodded,Carlos came back with the chocolate,it had marshmellows,the young bassist's eyes sparkled.

"Marshmellooows!!!!" Ricardo reached for the cup,teary-eyed but excited,Rolando chuckled,Carlos grinned.

"What's that about kissing anyway?" Rolando asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence and Ricardo had finished most of the chocolate.

"I just don't want my first kiss to be with heeer,or anyone I don't know that well from School....I want it to be speciaaal,I want it to be with someone....someone I already-" Ricardo was having a hard time expressing his words well,which....used to be an issue to them before and it hasn't really gotten any better except that now Rolando and Carlos payed attention to every single word he says to not miss a thing.

They don't really like to think about the fact that it took a near tragedy for them to finally listen to their younger brother's rambles.

"Someone you already love and trust." concluded Carlos,Ricardo nodded quickly.

Rolando seemed immersed in his own world,he wants this,but Ricardo's just so vulnerable right now,the rulo tierno took that as a negative sign,standing up.

"If you don't want to,that's okay too,I meeean,I understand,I-"

"Why not me?" Carlos blurted out.

Ricardo looked nervously in between his brothers,he loved and trusted Carlos too,he chewed the inside of his cheek and started fiddling with the blue cushions on Rolando's bed.

Rolando realized something and started to laugh,catching the others' attention immediately.

"What is so funny?" Carlos asked.

"Ricardete here thinks I know how to kiss and you don't!" Rolando said in between chuckles,he was almost tearing up.

"Believe me,baby bro,my mouth is as virgin as both of yours." he continued,pinching Ricardo's cheek.

"So ... you never kissed anyone,not even before....." started Carlos.

"No." Rolando said firmly. 

"But Francis,Harmony,even Lila says you always flirt with everyooone....What do I do?! I....don't really want anyone else but you guys." Ricardo said sheepishly,bowing his head,about to stand up for good this time.

Rolando searched Carlos' eyes for confirmation on what he was about to propose.

"Ricardo,wait! We could...be each other's first kiss,the three of us.I love you both and I kinda don't really want it to be with anyone else either." Rolando shrugged and Ricardo sat back on the blue rulo's bed.

* * *

The Rulo Triplets decided on rock,paper, scissors who would go first.

First is Rolando and Carlos.

Ricardo watched with full attention,holding on expectantly to his teddy bear.

Rolando searched Carlos' eyes for permission and the purple rulo nodded,they closed their eyes and the distance between them,their lips meeting halfway.

Thin,pale lips against red,plump ones,Ricardo watched the duo with hypnotized eyes,Rolando hummed contentedly,reaching a hand to cup Carlos' face when the rulo distinto abruptly pulled away.

"Apa." Carlos put a trembling hand over his own lips,Rolando blushed madly,scratching an invisible itch behind his neck.

"What happened? What's wrong?!" Ricardo asked anxiously when his brothers kept on saying nothing.

"This do not feel right,I am very sorry." Carlos said,rushing back to his own bed.Rolando was shocked,Ricardo looked devastated and rushed to his own bed,holding even tighter to Ricardito.

"Ricardo!!!" Rolando shouted,extending his hand but ultimately giving up and laying back.

Both could hear Ricardo crying softly,Rolando let a few tears fall himself,Carlos stared stoically up at the dark ceiling.

* * *

"Have you seen Francis?" Carlos leaned over Topa's shoulder and whispered,the brunet singer almost jumped out of his skin.

"Aaayy,Carlos!!! Don't do that!" Carlos shrugged,just wanting his response,Topa kept on frowning but obliged.

"We came here together,he already left because Julio came to pick him up." the kind Captain huffed,looking back at the writing on the gravestone.

_Arnoldo Armando Topa Bertolazzi - 1977 - 2018_

Carlos looked at it too,humming to himself,barely a year and the man's presence is still heavy on their minds.

"Do you miss him?" Carlos asked stoically out of the blue,Topa looked intrigued by the question,pondering this over.

He loved Arnoldo and was still deeply disappointed at the man for turning out to be so despicable,the purple clad Captain thought he was out of tears by now,he was wrong.

"I...don't really know,Carlos,I'm sorry..." Topa said,voice strained,wiping at the corners of his red eyes,Carlos reached a stiff hand to pat the distressed man's head.

Topa couldn't help but look up and grin warmly at that.

"Carlos,why were you looking for Francis? Was it important? We could call him-" Topa started.

"No....it's okay,I suppose it was a little urgent,but oh well...." the purple clad Rulo looked away  putting a hand over his heart in the best dramatic pose he could muster.

"Carlooos! Sólo dime,por favor!" Topa exclaimed,annoyed but very curious.

"Alright,I believe my brothers might be liking each other and getting together soon,I do not know what to do with this information.I came here because Francis always comes here this very day and hour and I was hoping he could help." Carlos blurted out in his monotone and Topa looked thoughtful.

Will History ever stop repeating itself?

Topa fiddled with the buttons of his purple dress shirt,,trying to buy some time,it did not end well for him and Arnoldo.

Their kind Captain might feel a little guilty for what happened to Francis,if he hadn't declined Arnoldo's advances once the cook came back to America,perhaps none of this would have happened.

"I think you should let it happen." Topa said decisive with determined warm eyes.

"Are you sure, Topa?" the tall drummer questioned with a hint of hesitation to his voice,Topa sighed,this is difficult.

He wants to give Carlos context as to why he'd be so fine with this but ...

"Topa?" Carlos was two steps from sounding concerned,his face still looked far from it though.

Topa found himself spilling the words without much control,avoiding Carlos' chilling gaze all the way.

"Arn- He and I....may have gone through similar situations your brothers did when we were younger,our parents found out and sent him back to Italy,once he came back,he wanted to start things over but I-... I-" Topa started to choke up on his words, hiding his face away,Carlos pulled the shorter man abruptly to his chest,holding him there firmly like a lifeline.

"I wanted to! He always cared about me,scolded me when I skipped meals,was always there for me when I needed him,why did he have to do this,Carlos???? Why did he have to hurt Francis??? He never hurt me!!!" Topa banged his fists on Carlos' chest and cried unashamedly.

Carlos flinched almost unnoticed,a tentative,long,thin hand reaching for the kind singer's short,brunet curls,Carlos loves how they feel,he kept on staring at the blue,sunny sky,only managing to say as reply.

"He was not a good person."

* * *

"Rulo Ricardo." 

Carlos said simply,materializing in the room where the rulo tierno was happily combing the mane of his Fluttershy doll.

"Carlos! You want to play with me? Here! Pinkie Pie doesn't like to be alone,she goes kinda nuuuts,you know?" Ricardo was already handing the taller one his pink pony doll and Carlos found himself sitting by the carpet floor and accepting the toy.

They played for awhile until Carlos got a hold of his Shining Armor doll,Ricardo had borrowed it and never gave back,it made him finally remember why he came here in the first place.

"Rulo Ricardo?" 

"Síííí?" the orange clad rulo looked up,smiling bright and sweet,Carlos is somehow always caught off guard by it,he recomposed himself quickly.

"I realized that the reason the kiss between Rolando and I did not feel right was because I actually like Francis." Ricardo's mouth and big eyes widened comically.

"Reallyyyy?"

"Yes and I also believe you and him should try it,you will not know if you both are meant to be if you don't try."

Carlos put both Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle side by side and concluded.

"I suspect they belong together like you do."

* * *

"We should go together,I'll take you and you take me!!!" Ricardo said suddenly in the middle of the street where he and Rolando where playing around with their skates.

Carlos was spending the day with Francis.

Rolando gave his sweet brother a confused look and ran in front of him to stop the younger,distracted twin from going straight against a lamp post.

"Woah,watch out,hermanito! We should go _where_  together?" Rolando leaned against the post,hands lingering on the teen bassist's chest then quickly leaving it while the dimpled rulo just pretended to adjust the other's watermelon t-shirt.

"To Homecoming,duh! I'm sure no one will really miiind!!!" Ricardo's eyes were sparkling with hope,jumping on his spot in anticipation,he is irresistibly cute.

The Party is two days away, neither of them have a date yet and it definitely wasn't because they weren't asked out by anyone,doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.

Rolando nodded excitedly,gorgeous smile and dimples on full display.

Ricardo jumped him,pushing the young guitarist hard against the lamp post and kissing him directly on the plump,delicious lips identical to his own,Ricardo's hands holding firmly to each side of the rulo guapo's face,his eyes shut tightly,Rolando groaned from the back of his throat,his own hands holding on for life to the post behind him,the only thing keeping him steady.

It was just a hard,forceful press of lips,Ricardo has zero idea of what he's doing and his lips taste like the last thing he ate,around 5 minutes ago.

Rolando couldn't ask for better.

Turns out heaven tastes like Cheetos.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you don't know how badly I wanted Carlos to like the kiss and the three be a thing, but in the original story Carlos ends up with Francis and Francis does need someone.  
> Oh Arnoldo/Topa.... I legit care about this ship more than I probably should.  
> Topa looks skinnier each season and no one can pry away from my claws the headcanon that he's not doing this in a healthy way at all.


End file.
